Recently, a storage medium such as a hard disc drive (HDD) and a flash memory has large storage capacity, and it becomes possible to store a large number of music pieces in the storage medium. In this case, there is such a problem that selecting the music piece, i.e., the search for the music pieces becomes difficult.  In this view, the patent Reference-1 discloses an apparatus which automatically reproduces music pieces of desired date if a user inputs his or her date of birth. Also, the patent Reference-2 discloses an apparatus which estimates the atmosphere of the place based on the speech information of a user and reproduces music pieces matching the estimated atmosphere.
However, in case that a large number of music pieces are stored in the storage medium, there is a possibility that some of the music pieces are not selected and reproduced even if the above-mentioned methods are used. There is a problem that the music pieces that the user used to listen or the user had a chance to listen in the past are not reproduced. Also, according to a method of mainly reproducing favorite music pieces, the favor is not even, and there is little chance to meet new music. As a result, the user listening to the music cannot enjoy its largest effect, i.e., vigor, relaxation and refreshment.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2005-84336
Patent Reference-2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2006-92430